A Shy Melody
by PrussianAwesomeness
Summary: Written for catskid100's crack pairing challenge here - Canada attempts to get to know his crush, Austria, better through piano lessons. Re-uploaded because it was deleted for some reason


**A Shy Melody**

Canada trembled, walking towards the other man nervously. Fuck this was so different – why did he have to be so _nervous_? Why couldn't he be brave, like his goddamn brother? But _no_, Canada had to be the freaking epitome of shyness and nerves. He couldn't even face his goddamn crush because he was so goddamn nervous.

Austria didn't even bother looking up at Canada as he played the piano. Whoa… was that Chopin or something? Whatever it was, it was doing a number on Canada's heart. Shit, were hearts supposed to beat that fast? Did Austria realize how _gorgeous_ he looked when he pressed the keys so lovingly? Did Austria realize what a _turn on_ it was to watch him finger the keys, stroke them, play them… oh God.

Canada sighed. He really wished he could be noticed by Austria. Perhaps Austria would hear him playing some marvellous melody on the piano [even though Canada couldn't even play to save his life] and then slowly he could realize that hey, this kid isn't so bad and maybe fall in love with him? Was that really too hard to ask for? Really?

"If you are going to stand there and gawk at me playing, you might as well sit down." Canada squeaked; he hadn't realized that Austria had actually _seen_ him. Looking around desperately he grabbed the nearest chair and sat down quickly on it, trying to make as little sound as possible.

Austria didn't seem to mind Canada being there – in fact, it seemed as though Austria was having fun performing for Canada, playing intricate detailed pieces with his right hand while playing a steady melody with his left. Canada was enraptured with the performance. In fact, he was so enraptured; he didn't even notice Kumatiko [Kumarory? Kuma-kuma?] paw at his feet, begging to be fed. He had been so enraptured that he hadn't even noticed the end of Austria's piece until Austria turned from the piano to give him a critical look.

"Did you like it?" Austria asked him quietly. Canada jumped.

"Y-yes. I-it was very b-beautiful." Canada's voice cracked at the last word, his face turning bright red. Austria makes no comment on it.

"Of course it was. It was Prelude in A Op. 28, No. 7," Austria said briskly. Canada had no idea what the hell that was, but nodded anyways. Austria peered at him through his glasses. "You are not America," Austria said suddenly. Canada felt his heart flutter – this might possibly be the first time someone other than his lecherous _papa_ recognized him as _not_ America! Canada didn't even care of Austria didn't know his name – he hadn't thought he was America! Canada could possibly float on air, he was so happy at the moment.

"I-it's C-Canada," Canada said quietly.

"Speak up, I can't hear you if you're so quiet," Austria replied briskly and Canada felt himself going pink again. Mentally he berated himself before being so stupidly quiet.

"I'm Canada," Canada said louder.

"Of course you are, you're too quiet to be America," Austria said and Canada nearly swooned. Austria already _knew_ who he was? This posh aristocrat had already heard of him? Canada wouldn't have minded if the world suddenly ended and he died because – Austria knew who he was! "Now, why are you here?" Canada blinked at the sudden question.

"W-what?" Canada asked nervously.

"Why are you here? Nobody's visited me in the past year except for…" Austria cleared his throat, looking away. Canada's heart squeezed. It must've been hard for Austria when Hungary left him [though why, Canada didn't quite understand]. "Answer my question," Austria said, glancing at Canada again. Canada gulped.

"Uh… well… you see… I came here for lessons!" Canada exclaimed. Austria blinked at him. Lessons? Really? That's all you could come up with Canada? _Lessons_? "I've always wanted to learn the piano and England tried teaching me but he always ended up yelling about how I was a stupid American and never bothered listening when I tried correcting him…" Oh God he was starting to ramble. Rambling wasn't good – a guy like Austria probably didn't appreciate people rambling at him. Canada stopped talking, turning pink.

"Well what are you waiting for? Come on, sit down," Austria said, sliding to the side on the piano bench and beckoning for Canada to sit down. Canada blinked a few times before trembling over to Austria, sitting down nervously and making sure there was a space between them. Kumatoro [Kumalini? Kuma-face? Was Kuma even the first part of his name?] stared at his master as Canada placed a trembling hand on the piano. "No not like that," Austria said quietly, placing a hand over Canada's and smoothing it out. "When playing piano you should keep your hands like this." Canada was sure his heart was going to explode if Austria kept his hand on his for much longer.

Thankfully Austria let go of him and Canada let out a sigh of relief. Also thankfully – he hadn't forgotten the minimal lessons England had given him. He still managed to get through some of the scales before being stopped by Austria.

"That's good for now," Austria said, stopping before Canada could continue to the C minor scale. "You're very good for a beginner." Canada's ear tips turned pink from the praise. "Your next class will be tomorrow, 10 AM sharp. We will be beginning with a more detailed focus in the scales before working on your chords. That is all." Canada blinked at the sudden dismissal and nodded quietly, slightly disappointed in the fact he couldn't spend more time with Austria.

"T-thank you, Austria," Canada said, turning away quickly. A hand sudden grabbed his right wrist. Canada's heart flew into his throat.

"Thank you for visiting me. It's rather lonely here sometimes," Austria said quietly. Canada turned to face Austria when…

Canada was still numb with shock as Austria pressed his smooth lips against the left corner of Canada's lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow, 10 AM sharp," Austria said, striding past Canada and walking out of the room. Canada barely had time to register Austria's exit. The corner of his lip was still tingling from Austria's contact.

Kumajiro the bear [yes, that's his actual name] sighed, waddling up to Canada and grabbing the edge of Canada's shirt. Of course his master would be too awestruck to take him home, he thought to himself as he dragged Canada out of Austria's house.

Canada better damn well feed him when they got home.

The End.

* * *

**A/N: Not gonna lie, I kinda really love writing crack pairings. And since I'm going through some minor writer's block for my current stories - y'all should suggest some crack pairings and maybe I'll write them if I have time ;D This is like the first time I ever found Austria kinda sexy. Like, what? **

**Review and Austria gives you free lessons xD**


End file.
